


Big Splash

by breathingsentences



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingsentences/pseuds/breathingsentences
Summary: Coaxed by Dick, Damian makes his first attempt to a proper cannonball.





	Big Splash

“Come on, Dames. I know you can do it,” Dick said from inside the pool. His black hair dripped big drops into his eyes and he pushed it back to look at his younger brother standing at the edge of the water. Damian looked absolutely pissed in his orange trunks. It had been a challenge to get the kid to agree on going for a swim, and it had gotten even worse when they realised those were the only pool clothes that still fit. “It’s fun! Every kid does it!”

“I’m not childish, Grayson,” he retorted with a frown, arms crossed over his bare chest. “There is no point on performing such a maneuver. It’s an idiotic move. I refuse to partake on such a laughable…”

“No one will see you! There’s no one home! Even Alfie’s on a groceries run,” Dick laughed lifting his feet to float. “You’’ll enjoy it. I promise.”

“Tt.” Damian looked away from his brother. Only Grayson could believe diving folded on himself was enjoyable. He sighed and took two step back from the edge of the pool and uncrossed his arms preparing himself.

“The goal is to make a big splash.”

“I know.”

“Don’t forget to tuck in your head.”

“I won’t.”

“Turn yourself into a compact ball…”

“I know, Richard. Will you let me do it or you’ll keep talking?” he snapped sharply making the older man laugh unbothered.

Damian focused on the water. He had learned to swim before his second birthday, was trained in resistance in the Arabian Sea and could hold his breath for up to six minutes. He was an Al Ghul and a Wayne. He could perform it in his sleep. He could do a big splash.

He strode forward into a jog and impulse upward in a high jump just before the pool’s edge and curled tightly into a ball. For a split second he caught a glance of Grayson, his eyes wide in delight, his lips pulled in a wide smile. Damian grinned before closing his eyes and bending his neck.

Then a sudden impact hit his side and something hard connected with his skull.

He must have blacked out for a second, because the next thing he knew he was being pulled from underwater by a strong arm draped around his chest.

“Back off!” They were still in the pool, and Grayson was yelling irritated at something wildly splashing water just in front of them. “Bad dog, Titus! Bad boy!”

“Don’t yell at him,” he said pushing Richard’s arm away. “He just wants to play.”

The easiness from before had evaporated from his brother’s face and replaced with plain concern. “Are you okay? Your crazy dog almost drowned you.”

“Titus is not insane,” He looked at the dog clumsily trying to swim around, his long tongue hanging from his mouth. “Just a fool. And It takes much more than a simple bump to drown me.” He lifted his nose making it clear he was alright. Grayson’s shoulders relaxed a little.

”You hit head pretty hard. You sure you’re all right?” He was that tone Damian hated. The one he put on just before fussing around him like a mother hen for nothing. It was acceptable when he was actually injured and would not decline comfort, but from time to time it was simply irritating.

“Tt.” He let out dismissively and moved towards the still swimming Titus grabbing him by the collar. His head and arm throbbed a bit, but Richard would find a way to soak in guilt for the incident like a dried sponge. It was nothing, there was no reason to concern him. “I am fine, Richard.”

Together they pulled the massive Great Dane out of the water and laid by the pool with ankles still submerged and backs flat against the warm deck. Damian folded his arm over his eyes to block the sun and try to ease pain behind them.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that… sometimes I think on how much you missed in terms of being a kid, and doing silly things like cannonball and roasting marshmallows and, I don’t know…” 

“You try to compensate for some experiences a traditional American boy my age would already have. But I’m not a regular child. And so weren’t you,” Damian turned his head to meet Dick’s stare. There were fine lines around his blue eyes from squinting under the sun. “My point is, why does splashing large amounts of water is considered fun?”

Dick huffed at it, his eyes twinkling back some of the washed away joy. “Guess after hurling yourself down the Wayne Tower the definitions of ‘fun’ change.”

“Or driving the Batmobile.”

“Or driving the Batmobile.” Dick agreed, chuckling. They fell silent for a moment.

“We have pleasant moments together, Richard. Not in the traditional way, but certainly satisfying ones.”

Dick turned to his side to face his little brother. A small egg bump visible just at the end of his left eyebrow. He had seen the little grin on the kids’ face while jumping in the air, the pure and light happiness of an eleven-year-old before hitting the water with their child almighty strength. But then Titus had jump and he watched in shock as Damian hit the water limp, all the bliss lost. 

He would make sure to compensate him for that on tonight’s patrol somehow.

“Agreed Dames. I definitely agree.”


End file.
